Girlfriend Pillow
by Haruka-Chan 212
Summary: Dani finding Santana's girlfriend pillow. Short series of oneshots/drabbles. Dantana fluff/humor.
1. Chapter 1

_**I've been doing prompts over on my tumblr page. This was a prompt that ended up leading to at LEAST two more involving the girlfriend pillow lol. So, I'm making these drabbles/oneshots it's own series.**_

_**Any girlfriend pillow ideas? Let me know here, or over on tumblr :D**_

_**These are short stories, no more than 2k words, give or take.**_

_**OH! The only reason I waited so long to post something over here? Dani wasn't a selectable character. For those that didn't know, you CAN send an e-mail to to request new characters for specific categories :D I e-mailed them yesterday and got a response this morning that said "Done." Then I came over here and she's listed :)**_

* * *

_**Girlfriend Pillow  
Request 1 - Dani finds Santana's girlfriend pillow**_

Santana walked hand in hand with Dani beside her. "I just need to shower, and then we can go."

Dani had met Santana at the diner at the end of her shift. The two were supposed to be going out to dinner that evening. "I'd join you, but we know how that goes." Dani bit her bottom lip as she looked up into her girlfriend's eyes.

The darker girl instantly felt heat rush between her legs, but no, that could be dealt with later. They already had plans, and Santana wasn't going to let her primal urges take over. "There's always next time." Santana led them into her apartment. "I'll be done in a few." She stole a kiss from her girlfriend before going to grab some clothes and vanishing into the bathroom.

Dani just rolled her eyes at the girl and went right for Santana's room. A few to Santana was more like a half an hour. She sat down on the edge of her girlfriend's bed, but not before pulling her phone out of her pocket. She needed to keep herself occupied while Santana was showering. As she looked down at the screen, she typed in her password. A smile came to her face as she was instantly greeted with a picture of Santana as her phone's background.

The girl shifted to lift her feet and relax on the bed, when she did, her phone slipped out of her hands and landed on the wood floor. "Shit…" she cursed under her breath as she peaked over the bed to look for it. With a grumble, she climbed down onto her knees to see it had slid under the edge of the bed. When she reached in for it, she spotted something else. Something that appeared to be a pillow. After snatching her phone and checking for damage, she reached under again to pull out the pillow. As it came into her view, her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"Oh, this is good."

XXXXXX

"I just need to blow…" Santana froze in the middle of her sentence as she entered her bedroom. Her eyes locked with Dani who was lying across her bed, propped up against her pillows. It wasn't the first time she'd ever found her girlfriend like that.

"Well, hello Santana." Dani smirked up at her girlfriend. "It would appear as though I dropped my phone, then I found this thing under your bed that I thought was just a pillow." Dani stroked the hand of the pillow that was around her neck, her other arm wrapped around the pillow itself to hold it close.

Santana stumbled over her words as she stared at the girl, "D-Dani… I can… explain." She watched the blonde raise her eyebrows in amusement before she continued. "Kurt got it for me. I… I don't even use it anymore."

"Anymore?"

The darker girl covered her face in her hand. "I didn't mean it like that… It's not what it looks like."

"It looks like a pillow buddy, or whatever those things were called." Dani bit down on her lower lip as she watched in amusement as Santana just continued to get flustered.

Santana made her way to the bed, and attempted to pull the pillow away, but Dani wasn't having it. She kept her grip tightly on it. "Please, Dani… can we just pretend this didn't happen?"

"Does this keep you warm on those cold… lonely nights?" To emphasize her words, she pulled the pillow's arm tighter around her neck and scrunched up her face.

"Dani!" Santana stomped her foot as she pouted and reached for the pillow one more time.

"Aw, do you wanna cuddle with it?"

"No, I would like to go to dinner with my girlfriend." Santana snatched the pillow from Dani's grasp and threw it across the room.

Dani finally cracked up laughing at the taller woman. "You're too cute when you're flustered."

"Oh shut up." Santana glared at her before going to her dresser to pick up her blow dryer.

"Do you still snuggle with it?" It was something that Dani just had to know.

Santana spun around, her blow dryer in her hand as she continued glaring at the blonde that had started to get up from her bed. "I'll have you know, that no… I don't."

"Well, how come?" Dani clasped her hands in front of her as she stepped closer to the other woman.

The darker girl spun around to look at the mirror again. "Because I don't need it."

Dani's arms slid around Santana's waist from behind. "Why's that?"

"Because I have you." Santana relaxed in the girl's arms.

"Damn right you do, when we get back you're shredding that thing… It's kind of creepy." Dani leaned up and pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek then took a step back so she could finish getting ready for dinner.

* * *

**_This thing was a blast to write, as was the next part which I'll post here in a day or two. _**

**_Let me know what you think :D Girlfriend Pillow and other oneshot ideas welcome. I'm going to be posting a seperate story for the other oneshot prompts that I have gotten from tumblr._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_This came in as a separate prompt over on tumblr, but requested by the same person, so i was able to, in theory, make a continuous story from it._**

**_In this prompt: Something with the girlfriend pillow, but Rachel and Kurt are there too? Please!_**

* * *

**_Girlfriend Pillow_**  
**_Chapter 2_**

"So Dani's not coming over tonight?"

Santana shook her head as she made herself comfortable on the sofa between her two friends. "Just us tonight ladies." She grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and propped her feet up. "She's working the graveyard tonight."

"Well I, for one, am happy." Kurt held up his hands the moment Santana glared at him. "While Dani is great, we haven't had any 'us' time since you two started dating."

"Yea, Kurt's right, Santana. Dani is wonderful, but she's always taking you away from us."

Santana narrowed her eyes at them before hitting play on the DVD remote. "Okay, enough talking about my girlfriend, movie time!"

XXXXXX

Dani carefully slid the door to Santana's apartment open and made her way inside. She was thankful when her girlfriend had actually given her a key to use. There was nothing she loved to do more than to crawl into bed with her girlfriend and pass out for at least five hours until one of Rachel and Kurt's random singing events would wake them up.

After closing the door, she pulled the scarf off from around her neck and hung it up, that was when she noticed their TV on. She remembered Santana saying something about a movie night with her roommates. A smile crossed her face as she made her way to the TV to turn it off, that's when she looked up and saw all three of them sound asleep on the sofa. Her own girlfriend's head had come to rest against Rachel's shoulder. Usually she'd get jealous over seeing something like that, but she knew Rachel, she trusted Rachel.

Her eyes narrowed, attempting to focus on the pillow in her girlfriend's arms. She couldn't quite see everything because of how Santana had been laying, but she could see one of her button down shirts was on this pillow that her girlfriend was clinging to. She looked at Kurt to see he had one of those pillow buddy things wrapped around his neck, she then looked at Rachel to see a similar one wrapped around her neck.

Dani's face scrunched up as she was able to fill in the blanks about why Santana's pillow had one of her shirts on it. She took a moment to look at her girlfriend clinging to it. Actually seeing it in Santana's arms, was kind of cute. Creepy, yet cute at the same time. She lifted her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose before going out to the kitchen to start breakfast. She wasn't going to go to sleep until she had some answers.

She had been about half way through making pancakes for everybody when she heard rustling and talking in the living room area. She heard Santana's voice mumble something, then the sound of feet shuffling along the floor quickly.

"When did you get in?" Santana slid her arms around Dani's waist and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. "And that smells wonderful by the way."

The blonde smiled softly, she planned on playing everything off until the other two were up. "Not that long ago. I was in a good mood, figured I'd surprise everybody with some breakfast." Dani broke off a piece of a finished pancake to feed it to Santana.

"Good morning." Rachel chirped as she walked into the kitchen, followed by a half asleep Kurt.

"How can you always be so cheerful in the morning, Berry?"

Rachel just smiled as she looked at Santana, "I'll have you know, that it's all part of my morning routine. If I wake up and allow myself to be groggy, then my entire day is ruined."

"Rachel, seriously… too much talking." Kurt poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting at the table too.

Dani brought the stack of pancakes to the table as well as some plates for everybody. Soon everybody was eating peacefully, until Dani finally spoke. "Oh, let me tell you guys what I saw this morning." She waited until she felt everybody's eyes on her before she continued, "no, it wasn't anything at the diner."

"Did some homeless guy try to moon you again?" Kurt spoke before shoving food into his mouth.

"Wait, what?" Santana turned between her friend and her girlfriend.

Dani just rolled her eyes, "San, that happened like two weeks ago… but no, that's not what I'm talking about."

"Ok, what did you see then?" Rachel placed her fork onto the table before standing to get herself a cup of coffee.

"Well, Rachel… I saw three very pathetic looking people this morning."

Kurt just continued to look at her, Rachel poured some sugar into her coffee, Santana, though, was the only one that caught on." You didn't…"

"Oh, I did." She raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend. "I know you said Kurt got you one, but I didn't realize he had one himself, or that he gave Rachel one."

Kurt dropped the fork that was in his hands, "oh god…"

Dani leaned back in her own chair, a smile on her face. "You told me you would shred that thing, Santana."

All the darker girl could do was bite her lip and look down at her plate, much like Kurt was doing. "Dani, that's not fair."

"That thing is creepy, Rachel." The blonde looked up just in time to see the girl walk back to her spot and sit down.

"Well, she named it after you and constantly has it in one of your shirts. She only ever gets it out when you're not around."

Santana groaned as she pushed her plate away to make room to put her head down. "Please let this nightmare be over…"

Dani turned from Rachel to look at her girlfriend. "I'm really unsure right now if I should be freaked out, or flattered."

"Just be flattered, she even sprays it with that one perfume bottle that you keep here." Kurt smiled.

"Shut up, Hummel." Santana glared at him before getting up from the table. Before she could go very far, Dani grabbed her hand. "I get lonely when you're not here, okay?" She heard Rachel and Kurt chuckle before grumbling at them.

"Okay, the loneliness I understand, but snuggling up to a pillow with an arm? Can't you just snuggle up to a regular pillow like everybody else?"

Rachel cut in before Santana could answer. "Because a regular pillow can't hug you back."

Santana folded her arms over her chest before glaring at her roommate. "You're seriously not helping, Rachel."

"That thing is really creeping, Santana." Dani looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Fine!" She threw up her hands in defeat. "I'll get rid of it." She threw a quick glance at Rachel and Kurt before leaving the table.

"Thank you." Dani spoke, while the other two people at the table cracked up laughing. They knew better. Santana loved that thing whenever Dani wasn't around. But, whatever Dani didn't know, wouldn't hurt Santana.

* * *

**_If you're interested in other things I've written, I've got a crap load over on Tumblr right now that I'm slowly migrating over here as well, because I know that not everybody uses Tumblr, hell, it took me like a week to figure everything out, and I'm still learning it. lol  
_**

**_Let me know what you think :D_**


End file.
